Embodiments disclosed in the present invention relate generally to electrical technology, and more specifically to a semiconductor component and method of fabricating the same.
Semiconductor component manufacturers are constantly striving to increase the performance of their products. The packaging of semiconductor die may affect the performance of a semiconductor component that includes the semiconductor die. As those skilled in the art are aware, discrete semiconductor devices and integrated circuits are fabricated in wafers, which are then singulated or diced to produce semiconductor die. One or more semiconductor die are placed in a package to protect them from environmental and physical stresses.
The packing of semiconductor die should provide protection, permit transmission of electrical signals to and from the semiconductor die, and permit removal of heat generated by the semiconductor die. However, different packaging structures may increase the parasitic capacitances and inductances in a packaged semiconductor component, which may decrease the frequency of operation of the packaged semiconductor component. Such parasitic effects can be detrimental to the performance of certain semiconductor devices, such as radio frequency (RF) devices. Further, size and space constraints of many applications require that packaged semiconductor die have increased functionality and efficiency in a very small footprint package.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a semiconductor package that has improved thermal and electrical characteristics and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor package. It would also be desirable for the semiconductor package to be configurable to support the inclusion of passive and active components, to be size and space efficient, and to reduce parasitic effects.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale, and the same reference numbers in different figures denote generally the same elements. Additionally, descriptions and details of well-known steps and elements may be omitted for simplicity of the description. As used herein current-carrying electrode means an element of a device that carries current through the device, such as a source or a drain of an MOS transistor, an emitter or a collector of a bipolar transistor, or a cathode or anode of a diode, and a control electrode means an element of the device that controls current through the device, such as a gate of a MOS transistor or a base of a bipolar transistor.